


The One With The Laundry Mat

by TheLadyKing



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AND I ADORE IT, F/M, and i know seth is actually younger than dean, and partially cause im a joke, but dean really just has younger fuck up brother energy, i wrote this partially as a joke, it's actually good though, so that's something, the shield as actual brothers, uhhh smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: Prompt 1: Seth's apartment is flooded by his crackhead brother dean so he's staying at roman's. while using the poor man's coin slot washer and dryer, Seth meets roman's weird neighbor Y/N and thinks start to get heated. that washer won't be the only thing shakingPrompt 2: Laundry mat au





	The One With The Laundry Mat

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this like... hilarious but then I stayed up til 2 am writing it and well... things kinda got outta hand.

Seth coughed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited in line at the laundromat. He’d never actually stepped foot inside until today and he was already regretting it. If his crackhead brother Dean hadn’t completely flooded his condo trying to make a makeshift hydroponics system in his closet for his “special product” he wouldn’t be in this situation;  having to wash his clothes outside the comfort of his own home. Honestly, he shouldn’t have okayed Dean staying with him the first place, damn Roman and his persuasive ways to hell. Now the two of them were staying with Roman and his family while Seth’s condo was repaired for all the water damage.

 

Thank goodness he’d had insurance or he would have replaced everything out of his own pocket. Not like he could have held Dean up for any of it, all the money he made went into whatever dickheadery he was currently into and he wasn’t about to ask Roman, though he knew if he did he’d give him the money without much question. It’s just that he hated asking Roman for anything, hell he’d tried convincing Dean to just share a hotel suite with him but Dean, as always, had already gone running to Roman and their big brother had just  _ insisted _ they come and stay with his family.

 

And if there was one thing no one in the family could, that was say no to Roman.

 

Seth rolled his eyes just as the person before him stepped away from the window, grumbling under their breath as they dragged a mesh bag of what looked like stained jockstraps behind them. Seth grimaced, stepping around where their bag had just been, coming face to face with the person he assumed ran the establishment.

 

Or rather, face to the top of her head?

 

She was leaned over her phone, scrolling through twitter absently as he stood in front of her. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention only for her to raise a finger, signalling for him to give her a moment. She scrolled on for a moment more, laughing softly at a few memes before Seth grunted, his patience wearing thin.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked, hands on his hips as he tried to get her to pay attention to him. She rolled her eyes, closing out of twitter only to open instagram. “Are you kidding me?” he asked as she pressed play on a soap cutting video.

 

Dean watched shit like that all the time, at full volume, and it never ceased to grate on his nerves.

 

“Hello?” he asked, tapping on the window now, his face going red with barely contained anger.

 

She looked up, popping her gum and gave him a once over before rolling her eyes at whatever it was she saw in him.

 

For his part, Seth was nearly stunned by her beauty. Though it did nothing to calm his anger towards her for ignoring him.

 

“Can I help you sir?” she asked, chewing slowly on her gum like she could think of a thousand better things to do than be there talking with him.

 

“Yeah, there’s a sign for drop off service, right? I want to drop this off, when can I come back for them?” he asked, lifting his bin onto the counter. She looked over the top and scrunched her face.

 

“Yeah, we don’t do that,” she said.

 

Seth blinked. “But the sign says…”

 

She shrugged. “Yeah, we used to. But we don’t anymore.”

 

“Then why the hell is the sign still up?” Seth asked, face getting heated again.

 

She looked him up and down again, frowning. “Cause we haven’t gotten around to taking it down. Now can I help you with something else?”

 

Seth rolled his eyes and nodded, checking his watch. He had about three hours free before he was due at the gym for his meeting with his personal trainer. He supposed he had enough time to do some laundry.

 

“Can I uh, well I don’t have any change or detergent on me. Can I buy some?” he asked.

 

The woman shrugged, standing straighter. “You can do whatever you want, sir. What would you like? Can I interest you in Tide Pods? They’re freshly picked and ripe for consumption. You know what? You look classy, bleach your drink of choice?” she asked, gesturing to each item as she went through her little speech.

 

Seth choked on his laugh, sputtering breathlessly at the absurdity of it. The girl behind the counter laughed too, flashing him a bright smile. Once he caught his breath again he wiped away the stray tears in his eyes and gave her a smile back.

 

“Wow, I uh, maybe I’ve been out of the laundromat game too long, huh? Or is that a special pitch just for you guys?” he asked, leaning lover his bin of clothes and closer to the opening of the window.

 

She winked. “It’s my personal business pitch, don’t tell anyone.”

 

He smirked, nodding. “Sure thing. Can I get those tide pods, I’m feeling suddenly peckish.” He rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

 

“If you’re really hungry a few pods aren’t going to do it. Might I suggest a full container of liquid detergent? I’m personally partial to Arm and Hammer powder detergent myself but I’m pretty lowbrow.”

 

Seth laughed again. “Arm and Hammer it is then.”

 

She turned, giving him a wink as she placed the box of detergent on the counter. “Also we take laundry cards, not quarters. Just if you have card or cash you can use one of those machines,” she pointed towards the one closest to them,” and put however much you need on the card.”

 

“Sure, sure. How much for this though?” he asked, stroking his beard as he looked her over more thoroughly now. She was a lot shorter than the girls he usually went after and maybe less fit than the last few girls he’d been with, though he’d them at his gym so it figured. But, he considered himself a lover of all shapes at the end of the day and he was loving hers in particular right now.

 

They completed the transaction without much dialogue though Seth was just dying to talk to her some more. The moment they were done she gave him a fleeting smile and turned back to her phone, this time taking a call from who he figured was her boss with the way her whole demeanor changed when she answered the call. He shrugged, figuring he’d have the chance to talk to her more once he’d gotten his clothes in the dryer, he turned to buy himself a laundry card and get his clothes started.

 

What felt like hours later, hopping from one machine to the next and then finally to the atm to take out twenty dollars to get his clothes cleaned since the machines didn’t seem to want to take his AMEX card, he had finally settled his clothes into two respective washers for whites and colored and was ready to get back to the laundry attendant from before.

 

Though he was disappointed to find her replaced by an older balding man who sat at the service window with a radio playing the sort of old school jams Dean would listen to when he was really hitting it hard at the gym. It wasn’t until they’d started going together that he’d even learned his brother liked that sort of music, though he supposed it figured. Dean had worked in that one old timer’s bar in high school, the only job he’d actually liked in all his life, and had been devastated when they’d closed down to be turned into a Piggly Wiggly.

 

“Excuse me?” Seth asked, stepping up to the window. The man looked up from his book, pushing his reading glasses to the top of his head as he focused in on the conversation at hand.

 

“Can I help you?” the man asked in a gruff voice, the sort that came with age and nearly a thousand packs of cigarettes over the years.

 

“Uh… the woman who was here before. Can you tell me her name? Or when she’ll be back?” Seth asked, grimacing when the man began glaring at him.

 

“If it’s not about laundry I can’t help you. You want some detergent?” the man asked, standing from his folding chair now, he’d shot up out of his seat so fast it nearly toppled over.

 

Seth raised his hands, eyes blown wide in surprise. He hadn’t expected such a hostile reaction. “Uh, no problem man. I’ll just go back and uh, I’ll just be back,” he said quickly, turning and heading for the door.

 

“That girl always attracting trouble,” the man grumbled as he made to sit back down.

 

Once outside Seth let out a deep sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. Well that went less than spectacularly. He walked down the block, back towards Roman’s brownstone, as he set his alarm to remind him to come back to put his clothes in the dryer when he ran face first into the traffic pole. He fell, gripping his face as someone pressed his phone into his other hand.

 

“You good there, scruff?” a familiar voice asked, though he could detect a hint of laughter in her voice.

 

He looked up and rolled his eyes at the sight of her, her long raven hair now wrapped up and pinned with bobby pins. “You uhhhh, you changed your hair?” he asked.

 

She looked up before shrugging. “I did it while you were scrappin with those card machines, champ.”

 

He smiled, standing back on his feet. She licked her lips, digging in the black plastic bag on her arm for something before coming back out with a piece of blue laffy taffy. He watched her peel the plastic off before popping the treat into her mouth, his eyes suddenly transfixed on her cupid bows lips.

 

“You good there?” she asked, licking the sweetness from her bottom lip. 

 

He nodded, suddenly grabbing at her hand. “I uh… do you maybe want to go out sometime?” he asked, watching as her mouth turned up into a playful smile.

 

She gave him a hard punch on the arm, nodding her head. “Sure thing, slugger. Though, I should probably learn your name right? Maybe even get your number?”

 

He nodded, rubbing absently at the place where she’d punched him, the spot feeling surprisingly tender after the jab. She was definitely stronger than she looked. “Uh, yeah. I’m Seth,” he offered.

 

She frowned. “Seth… that’s… something, I guess. Maybe I should stick to calling you slugger?” she teased, laughing as he rolled his eyes. The two walked to the corner together, laughing at her continued teasing him. They continued until they came upon her building which happened to be just across the street from Roman’s place.

 

“Since you’re so close, come visit sometime. Maybe I’ll make you something to eat besides whatever slob you’re shoving down that’s got you so skinny,” she said, patting his hard stomach, stopping for a second to rub the abs she found there.

 

Seth smirked, watching her eyes widen as she realized just what he was keeping hidden below his black shirt.

 

“Huh, well maybe you’re not so skinny but still, I can cook up something real nice.”

 

Seth nodded. “Definitely. When are you free?” he asked.

 

She blinked before leaning back against her door, popping another laffy taffy into her mouth, this time the purple, while she thought it over. “Hmm… tonight? Or do you have too much laundry to do?” she asked, poking at him.

 

He grabbed at her wander hand, squeezing it in his as he stepped closer to her, the two of them breathing in the sweet scent of grape from the candy she was chewing on. “I could skip the gym if you’re offering something really good.”

 

“Then skip the gym, casanova. I can definitely give you your workout for the night,” she said before bursting out into a breathless bout of laughter, one that he fell into as well, the two of them pressed closer together as they tried to catch their breath.

 

“Anyways, go finish your clothes. I’m 15E, ring me when you’re ready,” she said, opening the building door before slipping out of his arms and inside, winking over her shoulder before strutting to the elevator doors.

 

He watched her for a moment longer, smiling when she waved him off as the elevator doors closed.

 

He turned, groaning when he came face to face with his baby brother Dean. Dean peared over his shoulder, blinking into the empty building lobby behind him for a long moment before turning his gaze to Seth.

 

Seth rolled his eyes, stepping around his brother to head towards their other Roman’s house. “You need something Dean?”

 

“She’s pretty, huh?” Dean asked, trailing after him.

 

“Yeah, sure is.”

 

“You should bring her over sometimes. I bet Roman would love to meet her,” Dean continued.

 

“I just met her,” Seth said as they stepped onto Roman’s stoop. “Which reminds me, don’t say anything to Roman. He’s weird when he thinks we’re dating someone. Like he’s our dad or something. This stays between us, okay?” Seth asked, swinging around to face Dean who stood, staring up at the sky like he hadn’t heard a word Seth had said.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Huh, yeah. Okay, no problemo,” he rushed out, stepping around Seth to open the door. In the foyer Roman stood, helping his daughter untie her shoes.

 

“Hey guys,” he called, smiling at them over his shoulder. His daughter waved happily at the two of them.

 

“Uncle Dean, Uncle Seth!” she shouted excitedly, like she hadn’t just seen them that morning. Seth smiled, he loved how excitable she was.

 

Dean gave her a wave, stepping into pass them, heading towards the kitchen. He stopped short, doubling back just as Seth was giving his niece a high five. “Colb’s got a girlfriend,” he said before racing off up the stairs.

 

Seth groaned, looking at a wide eyed Roman. “Don’t even start,” he grumbled.

 

“I’m not going to say anything,” Roman said, giving him a gentle smile.

 

Seth rolled his eyes, waiting for it.

 

“But we’d love to have her over for dinner sometime,” Roman started.

 

\---

 

Seth smiled, leaning back in his seat as she moved their empty plates to the sink. He spent most of the time away from her trying to avoid Roman’s older sibling pestering, the older man even going as far as to walk with him to the laundromat under the guise of helping him fold his clothes just to pick at Seth’s supposedly secret relationship.

 

He swore, before getting in and sitting with her, that the moment he got Dean alone he was going to give him a beating that even his big ass wouldn’t be walking away from that easily. Crackhead strength be damned.

 

But once he’d gotten inside her apartment all thoughts of his brothers and their weirdness had slipped from his mind. Her place was so different from his. She had knickknacks all over, things that he was sure no one actually needed just thrown here and there. Though, she insisted she needed everything, especially the empty birdcage with all twenty seasons of the classic Law and Order locked inside.

 

When he’d asked her why they were locked inside, no sign of a key in sight, she’d just shrugged and said “,Eh, I’m not really partial to cop propaganda” and pulled him along to show her the next confusing piece in her house of wonders.

 

She’d shown him around her small one bedroom, pride shining in the way she spoke about each piece of eclectic junk she’d gotten from here or there. And then, once the tour was done, she’d sat him down at the small card table she used as a dining table, and placed the best curry goat he’d ever eaten in front of him. Also the first curry goat he’d ever eaten, actually. He’d always been rather scared of it being too spicy but she’d promised she’d kept it manageable with him in mind.

 

The food had been delicious and the company even better, and now here they were, him watching her wash the dishes, while she hummed along to a song only she could hear, her hips swaying rhythmically as she did.

 

He smiled, just soaking her in. He’d had no idea when they’d first met earlier that day that he’d end up here, in her house, feeling more at peace than he had in a long time.

 

“Oh! I’ve got some rice pudding if you want dessert. I made it myself but I hate rice pudding so it’s been sitting in my fridge for two days,” she said, her back still turned to him as she rinsed out the sink.

 

He laughed. “Why even make it?”

 

She turned, shrugging. “I wanted it at the time. I never deny myself anything food related. But every time I have rice pudding I remember that I don’t like rice pudding so fool me I guess,” she said, smiling as she turned to face him. “Do you want me to fix you a bowl while I’m still willing to do stuff?”

 

He shook his head. “Not right now but I can definitely take the container off your hands. My brother Dean loves that stuff. When we were kids he’d spend all his allowance on these rice pudding cups from the store and then ask our big brother for more and the guy just couldn’t ever say no, still can't. He ate it so much they’d just set aside a case at the store for him when he stopped in.”

 

She smiled, pulling him out of his seat and into the living room with her. “Sounds like yall are pretty close.”

 

He shrugged. “I’m staying with my oldest brother til my condo’s fixed so yeah, we’re pretty close.”

 

She nodded, pushing him onto the couch without too much force. “And the younger one?”

 

“He was staying with me so uhh, we’re both there now,” Seth said, swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat.

 

“That’s cute,” she said, pulling her shirt up and over her head. Her bare breast laying against her chest, her dusky nipples already stiff. He licked his lips, watching her slowly fold her shirt and place it to the side. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to take the hint. He quickly made work of his own shirt, pulling it over his head and folding it haphazardly before pushing it off to the side. She grimaced, looking over his handiwork before slipping into his lap.

 

“I hope you’re better at this than you are at folding clothes, Seth,” she teased, her softness pressed against his hard chest.

 

“I am, I am better at a lot of thing than I am at folding,” he murmured, hands pressed to the cushions of her couch, waiting for her to set the pace.

 

She nodded, rubbing herself against his chest with a soft hum. “I sure hope so Seth,” she murmured before leaning in close, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He sucked in a breath, placing his hands on her waist as he tried to pull her closer to him, loving the hard peaks of her nipples against his hot skin, the feel of her rubbing against his sparse chest hair driving him wild.

 

Suddenly, for a short lived moment, he was self conscious about just how hairy he’d let it get. Usually he tried to keep it smooth, he found most women liked that, but all thoughts of it went flying from his mind as soon as her hips started working, slowly grinding against the tent of his dick in his jeans.

 

“Mmm,” he moaned, lifting his hips to meet her movements. She pulled back from his lips with a smile, lower lip caught in her teeth as she looked him over. She ran her hands up his arms and then down his chest, stopping to tweak one of his nipples as she rode his rolling hips.

 

“Oh I like this,” she murmured softly, leaning back in to press her full lips to his neck, sucking at the warm skin there, making him groan even louder now.

 

He grabbed at the globes of her ass, moaning as she continued her onslaught against his senses, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin right behind his right ear. “Shit!” he cried out, body prickling with heat.

 

She licked at the shell of his ear before tugging his earlobe into her mouth, the hard edge of her teeth making his blood rush from his head to  _ the other head _ so fast he felt himself get dizzy with it. In that time she stood once more, pulling her loose sleep shorts down, letting them pool at her feet before she stepped out of them completely. She didn’t even bother picking them up and folding them like she’d done the shirt, just leaned over and began pulling his jeans off his hips, laughing when his sneakers stopped her from pulling the all the way off.

 

“You mind?” she asked. He shook his head, smiling as she chucked each shoe over her shoulder and then did the same with his jeans. She stood, naked and beautiful, looking him over as he pulled his briefs down and off. The two of them eyed one another, his eyes zeroing in on the dark thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs, wanting more than anything to get his mouth on her and see if she tasted just as good as she smelled.

 

“Oh, that’s nice,” she commented, looking at the fat head of his cock. He wasn’t the longest around but his dark thickness was just what she liked best.

 

“Can I eat your pussy?” he asked, licking his lips earnestly before looking up at her. She nodding, moving backwards to sit down in her arm chair, spreading her legs wide for him. He watched her for a moment before quickly slipping off the couch and scooting his way across her living room carpet to her slickness. He pressed kisses along her thighs, breathing in her musky scent with a soft sigh. She smelled so good.

 

“You need a moment, champ?” she asked, smirking above him. He pressed his lips to her clit, smiling when she leaned back with a long relieved sigh. He gently sucked her into his mouth, loving to feel and taste of her, his beard scraping against her thighs as he continued to devour her in earnest, her wetness covering his face as he went, slipping his long tongue inside of her to feel the fluttering of her walls.

 

“Shit,” she whimpered, hands finding their way into his hair, tugging hard as he added one finger and then another, rubbing them leisurely against her g-spot as he moved his mouth back up to lick and suck at her clit. “Just like that,” she ordered, her pussy clenching as she got closer to her climax.

 

He groaned, loving her hands in his hair as he went. A moment later she squealed, thighs trembling against the sides of his face as she reached her peak, the tips of her toes curled so tight she thought they’d cramp by the time she was done.

 

Seth sat there, face between her legs, licking up her wetness without complaint.

 

She pulled back, still feeling dazed and light, watching him watch her.

 

“You gonna fuck me?” she asked, smiling blissfully.

 

He pulled his mouth off of her, licking at his lips, his beard shiny with the trace of her. “You good?” he asked, rubbing at her still shaking legs.

 

She nodded, humming at his soft touch. “So good. Give me like? Five and I’m set.”

 

He smiled pulling her from the armchair and into his arms. “Bed or couch?” he asked.

 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, thinking for a moment. “Bed, definitely bed,” she decided, smiling as he walked them from her living room, down the hall to her small bedroom. He gently placed her on top of the covers before heading back out. She bobbed her head slowly to herself, mouthing the words to the song that had been stuck in her head for the past few days as he came back, a warm rag in his hands as he wiped her down, being gentle with her still sensitive pussy.

 

“I’m going to get some rice pudding. That cool?” he asked. She nodded, eyes fluttering tiredly now.

 

“Don’t leave though. Wake me up when you finish. And brush your teeth, I don’t want to taste that when we kiss,” she grumbled.

 

He chuckled, kissing her on her forehead before slipping out of the room. She listened to him move in her kitchen, the scraps of silverware and ceramics as she drifted off into a peaceful but short lived nap.

 

She woke up to the feeling of Seth pressed a cold kiss against the back of her neck, like he’d just sucked on an ice cube. She squirmed away from him, giggling as he followed after her, his strong arms pulling her bare back against his bare front, the press of his dick against her ass making her whimper, her pussy instantly flooding with desire.

 

“You want to go back to sleep?” he asked, raising one of her legs over his arm.

 

She shook her head, turning to kiss his now warm lips. “Fuck me? Please?”

 

He groaned, pulling her earlobe into his mouth as he rubbed his dick against her wet lips, both of their hips working to create a delicious friction between them. His free hand finally reaching down to line himself up with her entrance. The two of them groaning loudly when he was finally pressing inside, slowly slipping his full length inside of her until he was completely bottomed out.

 

“Shit,” he hissed, his forehead pressed against her back as he tried to calm his breathing. She reached behind her, reaching to pull one of his hands in hers, she placed a soft kiss to it before pulling it further down, placing it on her swollen clit as he began to work his hips.

 

“Just like that,” she murmured, moving his hand between her legs as he went, his strokes slow and steady, digging deep inside of her as he kept it up. “Just, oh oh!” she cried out, her body heating up.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, voice strained as he worked her over, his lips pressing feather light kisses against the back of her neck.

 

“Yes, fuck, oh, yes,” she whimpered, working his fingers against her clit faster now.

 

“That’s right,” he hissed,” come for me, baby. I need you, fuck, I need you to come for me,” he murmured, licking at the salty bead of sweat pebbling along the nap of her neck.

 

She huffed, body locking up as she felt her orgasm start to pulse through her. He fucked her through it with long deep strokes, the wet sound and rhythmic clenching of her walls pulling him over the edge with her not to soon after.

 

“Oh, oh!” she whimpered as he began to slow down until he finally pulled out, slipping the condom off and into the small trash can near her dresser before climbing back into her bed with her, wrapping her up in his arms.

 

“You alright?” he asked, kissing at the place where her shoulder curved into her graceful neck.

 

She grumbled, shift in his arms to peck him on the lips. “Shower,” she murmured tiredly.

 

“Now?” he asked.

 

She thought for a moment before shrugging, her head pressed against his chest, her tongue darting out to lick at one of his nipples. “If you don’t think you’re up for more, you can sit this one out,” she teased.

 

He growled, pulling her up to press a hard kiss against her lips. “Is that a challenge?” he asked when he pulled back.

 

She licked at her swollen lips, that same playful smile from earlier returning. “It might just be, champ.”


End file.
